


Moriarty and Moran Drabbles

by tiger_moran



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes (Downey films), Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: BDSM, Caning, Cigarettes, Don't copy to another site, Love, M/M, Nightmares, Referenced past abuse, Somewhat archaic homophobic language
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:48:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26448070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiger_moran/pseuds/tiger_moran
Summary: Moriarty and Moran drabbles based on words given by a random word generator. Each chapter title is the random word given.
Relationships: Sebastian Moran/James Moriarty
Comments: 7
Kudos: 14





	1. Cruelty

**Author's Note:**

> The random word generator I am using is at https://randomwordgenerator.com/

It is not cruelty, nor malice, despite that gleam in the Professor’s eyes, nor _sadism_ , not really. When Moran is bound and caned there is no hurt, no rage, only serenity. 

Because the Professor, unlike Augustus Moran, doesn’t lie, doesn’t say _I’m only doing this for your own good_ , nor even _because you make me_. Even that would still not be true. Neither _makes_ the other do anything. Both, in their own way, want, and give. Two souls in near-perfect alignment, different enough to slot together as if they were made for each other.

It is not cruelty. 

It’s love.


	2. Nightmare

“Sebastian, my dove.” His hands on Moran's shoulders, moving to caress Moran's cheek as those blue eyes fly open and meet Moriarty's blue-grey ones.

“James!” Moran gasps out the name, his hand gripping the Professor's wrist, feeling the bones beneath the pale skin. Warm, _alive_. “I thought...” What he always thinks, watching the Professor fall, every night.

“Shhhh, a nightmare, no more. It's over.” Moriarty brushes his thumb across Moran's cheekbone, feels the wetness there. His own nightmare too of course, one he lived through, barely, but it is Moran who dreams of it still. “It's over.”


	3. Homosexual

“ _Psychopathia Sexualis_ ,” Moriarty says, body close against the Colonel's back, his fingertips tapping on the cover of the text in question even as he says this, his voice mellifluous in Moran's ear.

Moran, chuckling, says, “I love it when you talk dirty to me.”

“Are you a homosexual, Sebastian?” His hand shifting to slide beneath Moran's shirt, trailing his fingers up the Colonel's spine, watching how he shivers at the touch. “Are you suffering from _sexual inversion_?”

Moran half-turns, regarding the Professor over his shoulder, blue eyes glinting with amusement. “No sir,” he says, grinning slyly. “Not _suffering_.”


	4. Cigarette

Moriarty watches Moran over the top of his newspaper, trying to be discreet about his interest. There is something oddly captivating though in how Moran prepares his cigarette, his long, strong fingers deftly and neatly rolling the tobacco in the paper. He seems to give as much care and attention to it as he does to cleaning his guns. It is an endearing trait somehow.

The Colonel appears so focused on this task he seems to be oblivious to the Professor's interest in him, but as he seals the paper he glances upwards, his gaze meeting Moriarty's, and he smiles.


	5. Consultation

A client comes for a consultation with the Professor, today Moriarty the criminal mastermind not Moriarty the mathematics tutor. They sit opposite him while the light behind him casts him into shadow. Moran stands to his right, slightly behind him, arms folded across his chest as he watches the client intently. Many assume he is the Professor's bodyguard. Others think he must be Moriarty's secretary or deputy; a few that he is Moriarty's assassin. A mere handful perhaps may also suspect there must be some far deeper bond between them. Of course in truth not one of these is incorrect.


End file.
